


Losers

by ZeroFizzy



Category: Home and Away (TV)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Group chat, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroFizzy/pseuds/ZeroFizzy
Summary: dean, willow, and colby's group chat through all of their key moments.(aka: dean is terrible at technology, willow is meme-ing her way through serious issues, and colby is just too tired for any of this shit)





	Losers

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been floating around in my brain for a while, but i only decided to write it because I WAS RIGHT THEY HAVE A GROUP CHAT!! ok so i noticed it when i was watching todays episode of home and away and dean was going to text mackenzie and there it was, on screen, the 'colby, willow' groupchat where the most recent message was 'hahaaahahahaha' so yeah they send each other memes and willow is the only one who laughs and i needed to write this headcanon down
> 
> (sorry this is going to be a disaster from start to finish)

_Tuesday 26th March_

> **Willow added Dean and Colby to the chat**
> 
> **Willow renamed the chat to 'Losers'**

**Willow:** alright bitches now sort out ur issues xoxo

**Colby: **Willow, what is this?

**Dean: **Willow What The Fuck

> **Willow left the chat**

**Colby: **Nope, you're not getting out of it that easily.

> **Colby added Willow to the chat**

**Willow: **oi how did u know how to do that???

**Colby: **I know how to use a phone.

**Willow: **sorry ur old so it slipped my mind

**Colby: **Ha ha, very funny. What is this?

**Willow: **well seeing as you bitches are really bad at sorting out your underlying issues in person and you're both too Muscular And Scary to just lock in a room together i thought this was the next best solution

**Colby: **Dean and I can sort out our own problems, you don't need to get involved.

**Colby: **Besides, you know we can just leave, right?

**Willow: **yeah but this entire plan is kind of resting on u not doing that so like...

**Dean: **I Still Have No Idea Whats Happening

**Willow: **thats my cue to leaveee

> **Willow left the chat**

**Colby: **This is ridiculous.

**Dean: **I Am So Confused

**Colby: **You know you don't need to capitalize every word, right? You can turn it off in settings.

**Dean: **I Dont Know What That Means But Thanks

**Colby: **Come over to my place at ten. I'll show you.

**Colby: **I have beer.

**Dean: **Ok


End file.
